When Emerald Eyes Met Icy Ones
by darkness engulfs me
Summary: Reader x Gaara. You think you know him, but sadly you discover you don't. You think he is incapable of loving, but he will prove you wrong, especially When Emerald Eyes Meet Icy Ones.
1. Dreamworld a myth or a legend?

_**When emerald eyes met icy ones**_

_**Chapter one: The Existence Of Dreamworld – A Myth Or A Truth**_

_**As an apology for making you wait so long for your first surprise, I have written this Gaara story for you, Kacey, considering that I have already dedicated you a Hiei one. Hopefully you will enjoy reading this one as much (or more) as you did with the first.**_

* * *

'Have you seen the fight today? Kami-sama, the Sand Village has won the lottery with our powerful Kazekage! Not to mention deadly hot!' Matsuri said with love in her eyes. All the other girls sighed at the image of the red-haired ninja and soon they were all gone in the world of fantasy. All but you. Matsuri's obsession with your leader never helped you forget about your own. And the daily conversation of the kunoichi from your group about the amazing Lord amplified the burning desire deep inside your heart. You close your eyes and sigh. How many times you decided to leave the group, but you couldn't. They were your friends. Together forever, this was your motto. And you weren't that selfish to throw all your memories away because of a man. _'Kami-sama, but what a man!'_ you mentally say.

Sabaku no Gaara was like none other you have ever seen. Apparently cold, untouchable, but always caring when it came to the life of his people. Powerful in front of his enemies, but weak when it came to emotions. Good at organizing the village's life with all of its problems, but bad at expressing feelings. How strange! He carried the symbol of love on his forehead, but he didn't know the true significance of this pure feeling. But how could someone teach him its meaning? His constant indifference has frozen every woman's attempt to get inside his heart. This was the main reason why you wanted to forget about him, even with the risk of falling in a frightening darkness. Gaara was the one who unconsciously pushed you to progress. He was the one you lived for, the one you wanted to worship and serve until death. He was your Kazekage, your idol, your God. He was everything to you. You, on the other hand, were his humble soldier and servant. You were nothing to him. And this how you would remain: a no one.

'Hello, Matsuri calling Yume! Give us the coordinates of your current location and we'll come to save you.' Your bestfriend stopped and waved in front of your eyes. You were suddenly brought back to earth and started laughing nervously at the girls.

'Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.' You stoop laughing when you see Matsuri's evil grin and you blush. In order to hide it, you turn away with folded arms and you state upset: 'What? Can't I have a break from time to time?'

'Of course you can. But how was it?'

'How was what?' You ask with a falsified indifference.

'You know- the Gaara break…' Her grin grew even wider much to your despair. You turn to face her with anger in your green eyes. Rage because of your incapacity of hiding your emotions like every other ninja.

'I DID NOT HAVE SUCH A THING!' But instead of being scared of your reaction, Matsuri laughs to the group.

'Oh, isn't she cute when she gets angry?'

Ayumi, Hikari and Cho wink at you as if they just discovered your biggest secret. You wish to scream, to destroy, to demand them to stop teasing you, but you give up at your rage for one good reason: they are right and you are acting like a silly teenage girl who realizes that everyone knows about her secret crush. So, you remain silent and look at them with calm and earnestness. You are a 21-year old medic nin, member of the famous and feared group called ANBU Black from the Hidden Sand Village, so you cannot let your feelings slip out even if your friends are the ones who enjoy it. Unfortunately, you are so childish and naïve when it comes to feelings that you sometimes think even a 10-year old genin is more mature than you. You sigh knowing that you won't change too soon. So, as you were told in the Academy, you try to hide your emotions away from the others.

'Well, Mrs. Omniscient, I'm delighted that I filled you with joy. However, I am not the hub of the universe so I would rather you eat that slick tongue of yours before the entire village finds out what you are raving about. Not that they cared. And before you continue ranting about my so-called Kazekage-sama-break, I'm happy to tell you that you got the wrong person.' After saying this, you close your eyes, cross your arms and smirk a little. Even if it is perfunctorily, the others immediately fall for it.

'You mean it wasn't Gaara?' Matsuri asked with a shocked expression on her face. 'I can't believe it. You must be the only single girl in the village who doesn't dream about him. How can you not like Gaara?'

You roll your eyes and look at the brown-haired girl. So typical for her to get the wrong idea. Sometimes she acts as the opposite of the word 'ninja'. _'Right, Yume, like you don't know that she is more like a kunoichi than you will ever be. But how can she be weak when Kazekage-sama himself trained her 11 years ago?'_

'I never said I don't like him. As far as I'm concerned, he is our leader, the one we should think of with admiration and respect. And these are the only feelings I will ever have for Lord Kazekage. Unlike you, I'm not wont to indulge in illusions so that I can be hit by the cruel reality later. I am aware of my current state and I know that I will never be at his level. He's much too high for us, can't you see it?'

The girls suddenly look at the ground, pondering about what you have just said. Even though you know you hurt them, you wait for one of them to say something else, contrary to what you affirmed. This always happened when it came to this delicate subject: the irresistible Lord. You commiserated the girls for not even trying to give up at their obsession. But more importantly, you commiserated yourself for not having the courage to express your feelings the way they did. Instead of this, you were playing a slapstick with them, trying to act all mighty and brave when you were the weakest one in the group.

'OK, I see we have a clash of opinions here. Just because he's above us all, that doesn't mean we're insignificant. I know him better than you do, Yume, and I'm telling you that he doesn't care about ranks. He may seem indifferent, but he has a clear-sighted look and he chooses his friends by what's inside them. I am a mere ninja, but I'm proud to call myself one of his friends. Because I trusted him when no one else did. I listened to my heart instead of my head the moment I chose him to be my sensei. And that is why I'm standing here with you today. You talk about admiration and respect? I have these feelings for him like every damn citizen of Suna. But you, Yume, you have confusion and fear in your heart. And you're right! You'll never reach him if you remain a pessimist!'

Your eyes widen at Matsuri's confession. Indeed, how silly of you to tell her about Gaara. She, who enjoyed 2 years of training with him ad 11 years of friendship. You envied her for being so optimistic ad for achieving everything she wished for. She was everything you weren't, everything you wanted to be.

'It's not pessimism, it's realism, Matsuri. I simply deny living in Dreamworld where everything is peaceful and exactly how I want it to be. This is the difference between us. You live in a world whose existence I do not accept.'

'And this is your biggest mistake. Always thinking about what's real or not you'll end up not knowing what a dream really is. Your life will become so common, so boring that you will start thinking this is reality and you have to accept it. Well, look around you, Yume. This reality is the result of imagination. Our first Kazekages have dreamed of this place and have fought for it. As a result, we are now living in The Sand Village. But this is not our reality, this is their and our Dreamworld. Sadly though, some people don't see it.'

You are stunned about her statement. You wonder if Matsuri will ever stop amazing you. You rack your brain to find something which would make her shut up and in a few seconds she says something which makes you remain flummoxed. Never had you thought that the crazy and immature girl in front of you would be so pensive and complex! You close your eyes and nod your awkward approval. After all, how can you not? Everything she says makes sense and you know that if you continue the quarrel, she will start screaming and jabbering until you will be knocked to bits and have to give up. So you decide it is wiser to agree with her now instead of consuming your patience and energy waiting for her to stop explaining what's on her mind. To what avail? You sigh, looking like you're ready to faint from moment to moment.

'Matsuri, you will be the death of me.' You manage to say in a feeble voice which makes the kunoichi jump and hug you so tight from your neck that your eyes threaten to leave their orbs. You fight to push her away and eventually she complies with your request.

'I knew it would be good for me to read that psychology book. It sounded really cool, didn't it?' She asks while laughing with her lips almost touching the ears.

You remain dumbfounded. 'You…you said all those things from a book?' You barely say although the amazement from your voice doesn't compare a tiny bit to the shock from your face.

She stops laughing, but the grin never leaves her face. And, as a result of the many moments she has spent with Naruto each time he came to Suna, she rises her thumb while her left hand is on her hip and she says: 'Believe it!'

You gape, your mouth hitting the ground and then you fall down, one of your legs still remaining in the air, while the other girls sweatdrop. 'She…she…read…a…book…and…I…I… thought…she…'

While you ramble because of the shock, the others approach Matsuri and ask worried: 'Do you think she will be alright?'

The girl just waves them off. 'Of course. She's big enough to recover. Sooner than ever, she will be up, asking me to explain myself.'

But you remain in that position and you continue stammering for five minutes that the girls start wondering if you will ever recover. Matsuri starts laughing nervously: 'OK, maybe not.'

Everyone around you laughs at the funny scene wondering if the girl on the ground is really a ninja or pretending to be one. It was well-known that besides Sound Village, Suna had the most serious warriors, starting with Gaara of the Desert, the Lord who never laughed or smiled. In fact, no one else besides his siblings, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Kakashi and Might Guy knew that he did smile for the first and only time when he shook hands with Naruto the moment the Konoha ninja was about to leave after Gaara's revival. But other than that, Gaara was thought to be one of the most emotionless and merciless ninjas in The Sand Village. Many Suna soldiers have taken his example and whenever a villager met one of them, a stoic and inexpressive face was the only one he saw. This is how you wanted to be. A person capable of hiding your emotions, with an intimidating seriousness and strength. But you were too childish for this to happen, so you gave up at this dream long ago. In fact, you knew you couldn't be serious when your crazy friends were near.

Despite your constant verbosity, you realize that the laughs around you slowly fade and that silence is the only thing which can be heard. You rise up and ask the girls what is happening, but they don't know the answer. As if trying not to disturb a sleeping baby, every villager says to the ones near him that 'Kazekage-sama is coming.' You suddenly tense at the mention of your secret crush and you consider leaving a solution, but you think it will be a sign of disrespect for the one who fights everyday for the peace of The Sand Village, so you take a deep breath and bend your head down like everyone else, waiting for the feared ninja to appear. Concentrating on trying to stop the sudden tremble of your body, you don't notice that Matsuri hasn't taken the position of respect towards the Lord, but she raises on her feet to see him better.

Followed by ten ninjas who Matsuri recognizes as some of her colleagues from ANBU Black, Gaara appears in the wonderful orange light of the sunset, looking as handsome and powerful as a God of the Desert. His bright crystal-clear blue eyes look only straight ahead, their gaze as cold as ice. His red silky strands of hair move from right to left, as if following a mysterious dance on the melody of the wind, his bloody love sign in contrast with his snow-white skin. Tall and intimidating, he moves with such accuracy that anyone may think that he's calculating his steps. His sand gourd is present on his back, only that its size seems smaller. Of course, the now 23-year old Kazekage is way much imposing than the 12-year old genin. Not to mention that he is more powerful and alluring than ever. The sound of his steps on the sand echoes in the silence which seems loaded with electricity. No one dares to make the tinniest sound. Nothing can be heard but the wind blowing and the crunching sound of Gaara's footsteps on the sand. Until…

'Konnichi wa, Kazekage-sama!' Matsuri screams and waves at the flame-haired ninja who turns his attention towards her. Everyone rise up a little their head to look at the crazy girl who dared to stop their leader from his surveillance. You can't believe what Matsuri just did and, as you loose your temper (although it doesn't happen too often and Kami-sama protect those who are near you in that moment), you rise up and hit her in the head so that it bends down as it should be in the presence of the Sand Lord. Then, you resume to your earlier position and say through your teeth to the girl: 'Aho!'

Matsuri caresses her head while sighing:'Geez, there was no need in getting in the warrior stance.' But she immediately closes her mouth when she sees your death glare.(and it is pretty frightening, believe it!) All the people gathered there sweatdrop at her boldness which came in the most portentous moment.

'Matsuri…' Everyone froze when they heard Gaara's serious and commanding voice. You couldn't help but feel shivers running down your spine and pins and needles through your whole body.

'Come.' He simply says and continues walking, still followed by the ten ninjas. Matsuri rises and pull her tongue out at you, then runs after the Kazekage. As soon as they are out of sight, everyone turns back to their previous act and the girls approach you:'She sure is lucky, isn't she, Yume?' Hikari asks.

'Indeed, it is an honor and a privilege to serve directly Kazekage-sama.' You approve.

'Well, we'd better get going. You know Wakamaru-senpai always gets furious when we're late.' Cho says.

'There is no need in justifying your rush. Go on!' You assure them with a smile.

'Oh, by the way, Yume, my brother asks me if you-'

'Ayumi, you know my answer. As much as I value our friendship, I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, but you know I don't love Ayumu. At least, not the way he wants.'

'It's OK, I don't mind. I hate him for being so insistent and as stubborn as an idiotic donkey. Anyway, see you later, OK?'

'Sayonara!' The girls say univocally and you respond smiling and waving at them, not getting the chance to say goodbye back since they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Now that they're gone, you give up at your poker face and sadness takes control over you. With small and slow steps, more like going to a funeral, you head to your apartment, waiting to grab your pillow and let the tears fall over your cheeks. Once you get there, you do so.

* * *

Right, left, on your back, on your stomach, and again right, left… You open your eyes. There's nothing but darkness in your room. And the annoying tick of the clock. You sigh. It's 1 a.m. and you can't sleep. You look at the wall from your right and the image of the Kazekage materializes before your very eyes.

'_Matsuri…come.'_ Annoyed, you throw the pillow at the vision and it disappears into thin air. The headache returns, soon followed by the same sensations caused by the image of the redhead. 'Stupid butterflies…' you think as you put on a pair of black jeans and a green blouse which emphasizes your bright emerald orbs. You shut the door in annoyance and leave to an unknown destination.

A half-moon and lots of sparkling stars, something you could not see from the town, threw a silver light and bathed everything in a mystical shine. You were laying in the desert, far away from the village, with your eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the wind and the sand caressing your skin. There was nothing but peace. Only you, the moon, the stars, the wind and the desert. Or this is what you thought. Each time the desert welcomed you, you couldn't help but go to another world. Shamefully for you, it was Dreamworld whose existence you did accept, but refuse when it came to becoming something else (such as Fantasy World). So, focused on the feeling of peace which soothed your suffering soul, you don't hear footsteps coming in your direction, nor you sense chakra approaching you. However you abandon completely Dreamworld and return to reality when you feel two warm fingers on your neck as if trying to take your pulse. You snap your eyes open and your eyes widen at the sight in front of you.

'Are you alright?' You hear his unique voice and once again hundreds of sensations take over your body, making you melt and freeze at the same time under his intense ocean look. You can't help but notice that although he seems cold and distant, his hand is warm. More importantly, his eyes don't look idly as you've seen them for so many times. They look at you. You realize the awkwardness of this situation and you want to move or to speak, but you can't. You're too perplex for it. All you can do is stare at him and blink several times, wishing for him to disappear just like it did in your room. But he remains there, his eyes locked with yours and the touch of his hand on your neck as real as possible. Time passes by, but none of you dare to break the silence. You continue to stare at each other until you finally decide to test him: illusion or real person? So, you rise your hand for his head and sink your fingers in his fire locks. What amazes you more than the pleasure of feeling them is that you actually do feel them!

'Kazekage-sama…' You manage to say before your world turns black.


	2. Do You Really Think You Know Me?

_**When Emerald Eyes Met Icy Ones**_

_**Chapter two: Do You Really Think You Know Everything About Me?**_

_**O.O OMG, I have never had so many reviews in my life!! Thank you for enjoying my insanity! And what's with the favorite alerts? I'm not that good. (blush) Anyway, I appreciate your interest in this fic, it makes me more willing to write. However, there are some important events in my life right now, so I don't know when I will be able to update. I am sorry…T.T (I see Kacey coming towards me with an amazing speed .) Well, this is all, people. Gotta run for my life!**_

* * *

There's nothing but dark and silence surrounding you. All you can hear is the almost non-existing beat of your heart and your heavy breath. The dizziness which weighs your head, the numbness of your body, the incapacity of moving any part but your pale lips in an uncontrollable trembling, all these sensations make you feel like drowning in a pitch-dark sea, sinking in its frightening depths. You try to look for a light, for a ray of hope, but such things do not exist in this kingdom of darkness. As a matter of fact, you don't even know if you open your eyes or you have them closed. Black engulfs you and you let yourself drowned in the marine abyss, borne by the dark waves.

* * *

You hear whispers in the shadows and slowly the obscurity in which you were thrown earlier changes its color, turning grey, white, then light blue as you lazily open your eyes and look at the room in which you lay. You have the first impression that it is your living room, but you realize that this one is more luxurious than yours. Much more luxurious.

The impeccable white fluffy pillows and cushions, the immaculate mattress, the king-sized bed invited you to a heavenly sleep and you were more than willing to welcome it. There wasn't much light in the room since the purple curtains were covering the French window. Lots of pictures were decorating the wall in front of you and you could tell by the outfit the people wore that they were ninjas. There was a leather black couch near 'The Wall Of Memories' as you could scarcely read above the photos and in the middle of the room was a round glass table with a rather big tray on it. You didn't know what it was, but the alluring smell of the hot coffee and the fresh-baked croissants sure gave you the answer. _'FOOD!'_ You mentally scream of happiness, drooling like a person who has been on a hunger strike for weeks.

'Good morning, sunshine!' A happy voice calls you and you groan as a streak of light hits you in the face. The girl who opened the curtains takes a seat near you on the edge of the bed. Your hazy vision turns clear as your eyes widen once you recognize her. A fine black kimono tied with a purple thin piece of silk and what appeared to be purple leaves at the bottom of the left side, black mittens, coal eyes, four medium tails of spiky hair and an encouraging countenance…

_'It can't be...'_ You say in your mind although you have to admit that it is highly possible for you to have been brought to a place where you surely didn't want to come. Many thoughts fill your mind and for a moment you feel so dizzy that you think you are about to faint once again. If you weren't at home, and neither at the hospital, then you were in the spiky-haired kunoichi's chamber. And if it was so, then you were now…in none other than the Lord Kazekage's mansion. You close your eyes and begin to prey whispering: _'Please, may this not be his house, not his house, not __his__ house!'_

The ninja looks at you with confusion and puts her right hand on your forehead, then says in a curious voice: 'Strange, you don't seem to have fever. Do you feel alright? Does anything hurt?'

You open your eyes and look at her worried face, realizing that this isn't the time or the place for your childish acts, so you decide to get up as quickly possible, apologize for disturbing them and run far away from here and as fast as your legs allow it. Although you are aware of the fact that you don't feel capable of staying on your legs right now.

Suddenly, the door opens widely, blatantly hitting the wall that you instinctively rise on your butt and stare at the Jounin who comes near you and places a tray with green tea on the night table aside you. Black outfit, but with the hood down so you can see his unruly brown hair,a painted and upset face…To your despair, you become more and more certain that this truly is the Lord's mansion. And as the fear of looking like a ninny takes control over you, Temari gets really pissed off and starts yelling at her elder brother:

'Kankuro, you dimpwit! This is what you understand by 'silent'?'

'I'd like to see you, Mrs. I-Know-All, doing everything with only one hand.' Kankuro replies as angry as her, if not more.

'You still didn't have to hit the door so hard as to wake up the entire neighbourhood!'Temari yells and approaches him, menacingly pointing her fist towards the boy.

'I didn't! I merely pushed it, OK?'

'Well, of course you just pushed it! But have you seen your mammoth size? You're like the damn Suna observing tower! That's it! Starting today, you are officially on a diet.'

In normal circumstances, this scene would have made you laugh till death, but you become even sadder when you realize that they are arguing because of you. You surreptitiously take a look at Kankuro's right hand. The few leather material of which consisted his mitten now showed remnants of flesh and a lot of blood. As a reward for taking care of you, you decide to heal him, seeing that every moment which passes by brings him more pain. _'He's lucky for being so powerful and physically resistant. Others in his condition would have cut their hand just to get rid of the immense amount of pain. No doubt a Fire Jutsu hit him full force. I'm surprised that he still has some flesh covering the broken bone.'_

'Maybe it's time to use that damn wind of yours to aerate your brain, have you ever considered this?' Kankuro continues their screaming fight, their eyes looking daggers at each other.

'Maybe it's time for you to use your damn puppets to cut you to slices. It'll be a memorable sacrifice for the well-being of humanity!' Temari gets closer to her brother, their eyes merely inches away, sending death glares.

'Yamette.'

Your mouth opens a little in shock and excitement as you hear his solemn voice once again. You pledge yourself to look in the direction of the sound's source and you find yourself starring at the amazing Kazekage, whose cold look ceaselessly travels upon your body as if checking for any signs of pain or bruise. You slightly tremble, his intense gaze sending icy thrills on your skin and making your blood boil inside your veins. Two opposite sensations…and only one person who can make you feel this way.

'Hey, Gaara,aa…aa…it was Kankuro's fault.' Temari quickly looks for an explanation and points at the painted-face ninja.

'WHAT?' Kankuro screams in annoyance, so loud and powerful that the windows threaten to break and that you bring your hands to your ears in order to minimize the impact.

Temari opens her mouth to respond to his yell with another scream, but the brothers are instantly calmed down by Gaara's ominous look. Temari and Kankuro's faces seem etched in stone, neither of them dares to make the tinniest gesture. The flame-haired ninja not once moved from the doorstep and he already had the situation under control. _'Such power…Kami-sama, how can his enemies stand against him? I feel my whole body turning to jelly only at the sight of that look.'_ You say in your mind.

'Who?' He asks not once putting an end to his intense cold gaze with his siblings. Temari and Kankuro look at each other as if trying to devise a plan for both of them to escape unharmed and, luckily for them, you interfere.

'I was already awoke. They…didn't disturb me.' You inhale sharply and look at the two brothers. 'As a matter of fact, I would like to thank all of you for taking care of me and I am sorry for interfering in your plans.' Then you turn your look to the younger member of the royal family. And as you do so, you start regretting it. Gaara's sea gaze is directed to you and you feel like drowning in his blue orbs. The silence persists for a while, no one moving or opening their mouth. But this still doesn't interrupt the look connections between Temari and Kankuro, Gaara and you.

'There's no need to apologize. It was my pleasure…' Temari adds happy.

'…and my duty.' Gaara's rough voice reaches your ears and your heart starts beating faster and faster. How can he have such an unbreakable control over you?

'Nevertheless, I was a burden and I disturbed you. Sumimasen.' You remain in bed, but you bend your head down as an apology.

'You didn't disturb anything, don't worry. Me and Temari just arrived an hour ago from a mission and Gaara-' Kankuro looks at his brother who immediately sends him another glare, but not as cold as before. '-let's just say that he took an earlier lunch break so he could come and see how you're doing.'

You can't believe what you just heard and you jump out of bed, not showing the pain you feel in your legs. Gaara, however, instantly notices your slight trembling. 'Demo, Kazekage-sama, this wasn't a wise thing to do. There are more important things to do then stay and watch over me.'

'Maybe.' He closes his eyes and leans on the door frame with folded arms. Kankuro smiles with Temari.

'You don't know him. He hates leaving unfinished business. And you were a serious one.' Everyone looks at you with worry on their faces. Even Gaara opens his eyes to stare at you once again. You laugh nervously and wave them off:

'Oh, there's nothing to worry about. I just fainted, that's all.'

'JUST?'Temari yells, but immediately calms herself down when she feels Gaara's icy gaze on her back. 'Nobody just faints. And if it happens, it is serious. The medic ninja who came and checked you out said that the cause was undoubtedly the lack of sleep.'

Now everything makes sense. Of course you weren't at the hospital because the building was on renovation since Gaara's last fight and all the medic nins were sent home, even you, remaining to come at the pacient's house in case of an accident. So that meant… You look at the room, checking to see if you were right and you find it. The sand gourd is laying on the floor, in a corner of the room. So, it was true. You weren't drowning in a dark sea earlier, you were unconsciously carried by the sand. Gaara had taken you from the desert and brought you to his house.

'You're not getting enough sleep, are you? Why?' Temari continues, her worried expression making you bend your head in shame. Who were you to ruin their relaxation day after what seemed to be a hard mission?

'It must have been because of the stress and exhaustion. More missions, less leisure time, insomnia…I believe they all had a certain impact upon me.' You state. _'Not to mention the overwhelming presence of Kazekage-sama.'_

Gaara opens his eyes and looks at you, but you don't want to make the same mistake, so you direct your gaze towards his siblings. Indeed, he knew better than anyone what insomnia and exhaustion could bring. Fortunately, since the removal of Shukaku from his body, he has managed to sleep and live a normal life like everyone else. However, this change hasn't put an end to his midnight walks through the desert since he was an admirer of the peaceful nights in Suna, letting his steps take the moon and the stars as a guide.

'You should take better care of you. Medic nins are known to be very important in missions since they can repair the physsical damages caused by the enemy's attack.' Kankuro replies.

You gape at his statement and look for an explanation although you find none. There is nothing to justify why he knows your job, nothing at all. And still, he is aware of your status in Suna. How? Temari's voice brings you back from your trail of thoughts. 'We know all about you, Yume Totsubashi.'

That's it! They know you, this is a fact. But how? You haven't been on dangerous missions so your name would be called with pride in front of the villagers. You haven't rescued anyone so you would be congratulated for it. You haven't done anything memorable for the village. Obediently following your superiors' orders, not once doing something which would bring you in the highlights, you were an enigma for the others. Beside your group of friends and your superiors, no one else knew you. And it's not because you were wearing a mask like every other ANBU member, you just liked being an anonymous and watching things from the shadows, without anyone really noticing you. You were like a phantom, a traveller in the dark, a child of the night. And you didn't want to emerge from obscurity.

'Gomen nasai, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, demo how-'

'Do we know who you are?' Kankuro cuts you off with a smirk. 'The medic nin who came here happened to know you and he spoke very high of you.'

You rise your left eyebrow_. 'Yeah right…Like someone would ever say good things about me.'_

'It appears that you are good at healing people such as this crybaby.' Temari says, laughing at her brother who snarls at her, then closes his eyes with indifference and unconsciously puts all his weight in the burnt hand as he leans against the night table. His eyes widen with pain and a scream of suffering escapes his lips. Temari and Gaara look at him, the girl immediately soothing him while the redhead remains on the door frame, refusing to move or to speak.

Never being the type of person who likes to be flaterred, you respond:

'I believe I am good enough to heal your arm, Kankuro-san.' You throw him a confident smile and his face instantly lightens up, obviously at the thought of getting rid of the pain.

'Later.'

Your happiness vanishes together with the elder brothers' when Gaara's commanding voice interrupts Kankuro from his mental victory dance.

'No, I insist. I can do it, I am perfectly fi-' You hastily try to convince the Lord of your potential, but in vain because he doesn't even let you finish your sentence.

'Later.'

You don't want to show him disrespect, but neither can you leave without properly thanking them. So you rise up and look him straight in the eyes, amazed that you can finally do it without fainting or blushing.

'Sorry to say this, but sooner is always better than later. Kankuro-san must have spent hours in agony, why don't we seize the opportunity of me being here and allow me to-'

'Iie.' But this doesn't stop you, it makes you more decided to help. You make a few painful steps in Kankuro's direction and…stop. Not that you want to, you just discover that you can't. You look down and see your barefoot legs trapped in sand. Sand? Your eyes immediately turn to the flame-haired ninja who stares back with determination and an unshakable will. Somehow you know you cannot do as you please and give up. The sand slowly releases you from its prison and you yelp surprised to feel more sand lifting you in the air and carrying you to bed. Then it returns to the gourd now present on the Lord's back.

'You are free the next three days.' He says and leaves the room. You remain flummoxed. Did he just offered you three days of relaxation? At how good you knew Wakamaru, you doubted that even the Kazekage himself would manage to order him something like this. Your superior fought many years ago for the title of Kazekage which Gaara obtained. So it was well-known that he was arrogant and Gaara's worst enemy, refusing to obey him.

'Don't worry, Gaara talked to that old bastard and yes, you now have some spare time.' Kankuro says. 'If it concerns you, your boss was more than happy to help you.' He continues as a flashback of what happened two hours ago comes in his mind.

* * *

'I refuse to give her leisure time just because she's too weak and she faints.' Wakamaru said with a look full of hatred directed to the Lord. Gaara's eyes were saying just one thing: thirst for blood. Kankuro was having problems controlling the urge of killing the old man, as well. But he managed to stay behind his brother knowing that if there was someone who would kill Wakamaru for his cruelty and inobedience, that someone would be Gaara.

'She will be free and there is nothing you can do about it.' Gaara says, remaining in the same calm position(with folded arms), many ways of killing him being reflected in his cold gaze.

'I don't follow orders from you.' Wakamaru replies angry, disdainfully looking at the Kazekage from head to toes.

'I doubt that.' Gaara says and in the blink of an eye, sand jumps out of the gourd just like the lava erupts from a volcano, pinning the enemy to the wall and covering every inch of his body but his face. Gaara wanted to see his eyes begging him for mercy. Wakamaru's gaze turns from hatred to terror as he sees the Lord rising his right hand , ready to say 'Sabaku Kyuu' from moment to moment. The sand compressed his body and the crunching sound of broken bones reached their ears. The old man screamed in agony much to Gaara's delight although he never smirked with pride or smiled at his opponent's weakness. He wasn't the type of person who would make fun of someone no matter how ridiculous the person was.

'She…has…my…per-…mision.' Wakamaru managed to say through his screams and heavy breath. But when he thinks that his pain has ended, Gaara's fist slowly closes and blood appears through the fine sand as Wakamaru's entire left side is broken.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Gaara asks looking at his so-called soldier straight in the eyes.

'Gomen…nasai…Kaze…kage…sama.' The man whispers before fainting of pain. The sand returns to the gourd while Gaara and Kankuro leave the office and the almost dead person laying on the floor.

'I wonder if he has now accepted the fact that you are stronger than him and that this is his end.' Kankuro states seriously.

'This isn't the end.' Gaara's calm voice responds him. 'This is just the beginning.' He says with a dangerous look and clenched fists.

* * *

'Yeah, Wakamaru sure is a good boss. You're lucky to have him.' Kankuro adds while you are looking at him dumbfounded. _'He must be joking…'_

'Yume…' Your gaze moves from Kankuro to Temari. 'Can I ask you something?' She adds so seriously that you feel panic settling inside you. 'Do you fear Gaara?'

Your eyes narrow in confusion and you instantly respond: 'Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?'

But your response doesn't erase the mistrustful look on their faces. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Why would I lie to you? And why do you ask me this?'

'Well, it's just that when I came back with Kankuro from our mission, you were in my bed while Gaara was leaning against the wall attentively looking at you. And beside worry, we saw something else in his eyes. We noticed the hurtful expression from when he was a child and everyone refused to talk to him because he was in their eyes a monster. The same lost and painful gaze we saw today. And we know for sure that Gaara believes that you have fainted because you were afraid of him.'

Your eyes widen at their confession and you are soon lost in thoughts. How could he believe that you would hate the one who saved you? The one who fights every day for you and for the other residents of Suna? The one you…love.

'Domo arigato gozaimasu for everything you did for me.' You say as you get off the bed and head towards the door.

'Wait, are you leaving?' They both say in one voice, but you don't respond them. You open the door and before you close it you turn your head a little to the siblings and say: 'If it isn't too much to ask, please tell Kazekage-sama that I'd give my life for him.' Afterwards, you leave the room and soon the mansion.

Many thoughts fill your mind as you head to your apartment. Both sadness and happiness invade your soul and you smile, thinking that you are no longer a no one since Gaara knows who you are. And if he does, you don't even care about the others. You sigh realizing that there still is something you have lost. _'Eh, so much for mystery girl…'_

_'We know all about you, Yume Totsubashi.'_

You stop from your walk, rise a little your right hand and stare at it with a lost look.

'I doubt you know everything about me. At least, there is a thing you surely don't know. Nobody does.' You say as you continue walking on the abandoned street, a strange violet sparkle in your eyes.


	3. Playing With Crimson Death

_**When Emerald Eyes Met Icy Ones**_

_**Chapter three: Playing With Crimson Death **_

**Um, I'm sorry for not updating this story for a really long time, but well, I've been kind of busy. I know, I know, this is no excuse, but I promise I will try to update more often. Happy?**

**Yes/No Girl: Thank you so much for the kind words, your review made me more determined to continue this story, although I thought about deleting it. Enjoy the chapter and if you want, I could tell you when the next chapter comes out so you won't have to always look for it.**

**Miss Writer: If you feel this way, then I have achieved my goal and I am really pleased about this. Thank you and I WILL try to update soon.**

**narutoavatarrocks: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.**

**Angel Fate of the Desert: Oh my God! Are you serious? Lol, when I read your reviews I feel like you have mistaken the story. But if not, then I am thrilled.**

**MyDyingDaysBlackRose: Hm, I don't know whether to kill Wakamaru or not. Would you like to see him dead? Oh, and I thought of putting your 'magic tongue' at the end of this chapter, you'll see why. But I didn't because it was your idea and I couldn't steal it, lol. Thank you for the review, I luff you.**

**LadyAmazon: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Lol, I've continued it, see? But I thought about deleting it, too. I've changed my mind thanks to a certain someone. coughKaceycough. So I will take my role seriously and try to update soon.**

**mittensx7768: Arigato, as long as readers will be satisfied with this story, I will continue to update.**

**UchihaBride: Major skills? (looks around) Where where? Lol, if you say so... THANK YOU! Oh, and I have started a you x Sasuke story, but I'm kind of afraid to upload it. Would you like to read something like this?**

**IXLoveXMyXFishy: Lol, IXLoveXMyXDog... Cough, that's a lie. Thank you for the interest you manifest in the story, I truly appreciate it.**

**ChickenBuck: OK, are you sure you are talking about this story? Because if so, I would hug you to death. Or I would let Gaara do it, hm... Thank you and enjoy reading!**

* * *

Two days have past since your intrusion in the royal family's life and despite the Lord's 'generosity' of giving you three days off, the time has been spent working even harder than before. The few broken bones your senpai had got after the encounter with the Kazekage which you have heard about from your collegues' gossips, have increased his bad mood instead of diminishing his insubordination. Moreover, **you** have been considered guilty for his misfortune and punished in the cruelest way possible. Having exhausting missions in different regions of the Wind Country, you had to keep running and fighting every hour, day and night. Not to mention that you always returned to Wakamaru to report everything and to hear him screaming at you so loud that the other patients were complaining for disturbing the silence. You always got home dead-tired and you barely had time to sleep as the same old bastard made sure your life was a hell and called you at night to fulfill another task.

In spite of all the stress which have surely made you weaker than initially presumed, you never complained because you knew it would lead you nowhere. But this doesn't mean you weren't screaming inside: '_Kami-sama, please enlighten me with a Jutsu which would make him stay quiet!'_ As for Wakamaru, he remained his usual grumpy self and continued ordering you what to do next.

There were barely two days, but you felt like going on an one-month mission. To put it bluntly, you were about to collapse. You didn't have time to listen to Matsuri's ranting either, and you were pleased about this. God knows how tiring it was just to pay attention to what she was saying.

And still, all the exhaustion and frustration which crept inside you were nothing compared to the **fear** of being seen by the Kazekage or any of his siblings. You knew very well what the consequences would be: he would not hesitate in killing your superior for pushing you this far, and he would most likely lose whatever confidence he had in you because you didn't follow his orders.

You sighed and rubbed your temples in the hope of alleviating the drowsiness which threatened to take over you. _'Just this day and then…no more danger. All I have to do is not to draw attention and to do my job nicely and quietly.' _It was more of an encouragement than a statement because you were well-aware of the fact that you were playing with death. A Crimson Death. Your eyes darted towards the clock and you bit your bottom lip nervously. '_It's one in the afternoon. Only eleven hours left. You can do this, Yume. I know I can.'_

There was a knock at the door and you lift you head up from the desk, hoping it wasn't another mission waiting for you to accomplish it. Hikari came in, an affected smile present on her face and one thought crossed your mind: you just can't escape what you are afraid of.

'Um, the rest of us are going to lunch, Yume. I thought you should know that.' She said a little embarrassed and you realized there had to be a reason why you you couldn't join them.

'Okaaay.' You replied lenghtening the word so that she would know you were waiting for an explanation. She looked at the floor, regretting the fact that she was always the one to bring you the bad news.

'There was a fight between the Yuka and the Fuga clans and we were asked for help.'

That '**we**' gave you a small hope, but it immediately vanished as you saw your friend's miserable face. 'Wakamaru-senpai said that you were to go there. Alone.'

You gave a long-suffering sigh and let your head drop on the desk again. 'Just today…'

'You're in a bad condition, Yume. You can't go on like this forever. As a matter of fact, I don't think you'll be able to stand on your feet at the end of this day.'

'It's not like I have a choice, Hikari. After all, ninjas are seen as weapons. I have to fire when I am ordered to. Even if I don't have any bullets left, I still have to try.'

'Bullets? I don't think you have a brain. Yume, you can't-'

'Don't scream!' You said, putting your hands over your ears. 'Don't you see I'm in pain over here?' You pouted and looked at her, frowning at her expression. She had a mischievous smile and a strange sparkle in her eyes, sign that she was plotting something. _'This can't be good…'_

'Hikari, what-'

'You should leave now if you don't want to be received with hostility. I heard they were severely injured.' She replied with a smirk.

'Don't do anything stupid, Hikari! This-'

'You're going to be late. Have you ever heard of a ninja who doesn't show up in time?' (No offence, Kakashi)

Seeing that there was nothing which could make her change her mind, you left the desk with great effort and headed for the door. 'I trust you won't make things more difficult than they already are.'

'Aw, come on! You know me.' She said with a big grin.

'_That's what I'm afraid of.'_ You sighed and exited the room.

Hikari's smile dropped and was replaced by a very serious expression. 'This is for your own good, Yume. You'll thank me for it later.'

* * *

His chin on the palm of his left hand, his right one tapping the fingers on the wooden escritoire… The Kazekage was bored to no extent. No paperwork, no missions, only a meeting with some ANBU soldiers regarding a mysterious complaint and they were five minutes late. As boredom got the better of him, his cobalt eyes looked at his gourd and sand began to come out swirling and making all kinds of shapes, especially human forms: Temari beating the crap out of Kankuro, him using Sabaku Kyuu on the pestering fan girls (God, how much he wanted to do this!), burying the Elders for giving him their attributions, as well, carrying the ANBU girl and watching over her fragile body… He shook his head, leaned in his chair and folded his arms. Despite the message his siblings had given him from you, Gaara knew what truly happened. Your pulse was normal until he came and it was in that very moment when everything went crazy. Your increasing heartbeat, heavy breath, blank gaze, your body trembling, they were all signs that you were afraid of him. The monster…

The sand took the shape of Shukaku and Gaara scowled. The raccoon had been the cause of his misfortune. His bloodlust, hatred, killing instinct…they were all coming from the demon which used to reside within his body. The sand returned to the gourd once with the sound of the knock on the big double door. He said a rather rough 'Enter' and forgot to put his usual emotionless mask on, the five ninjas gulping at his fierce look.

'We apologize for delaying, my Lord, but there were several things which requested our presence. We understand your deception and if you would prefer it this way, then we could make an appointment some other time.' A boy bowed and addressed politely to the Kazekage whose tense body loosened up realizing that he was still with his mind at the sand demon.

'Now that you have arrived and I have no tasks for the time being, I would say that I am willing to hear whatever you have to say.' Gaara replied calmly and the group metally sighed with relief at the sight of his inscrutable face.

'Thank you. This may be considered an insignificant matter, but it is of great consequence to us. It is about one of our colleagues and Wakamaru-senpai.'

The mere suggestion of that despised name made his blood boil in his veins. 'I have been notified that he is currently receiving medical treatment. I don't see how he could have done something to a ninja.'

'Indeed, Wakamaru-senpai is unable to leave the bed. However, he still remains our superior, therefore we have continued to receive orders from him.'

'_The old bastard just doesn't know when to give up…' _Gaara thought, his teeth inwardly clenching.

Ayumu, the boy who had spoken the entire time, continued. 'He has refused to give us any missions, although there were plenty of them to discharge.'

Gaara's eyebrows knitted. 'Why would he refuse? I know him to be a very exigent captain. And I haven't received any complaint about missions not being fulfilled.'

'Don't worry about that, my Lord. All of the missions have been accomplished. But not by us, as it was supposed to happen.'

The redhead was very confused. Where was the boy getting at?

'You see, after the beginning of his treatment, Wakamaru-senpai has manifested a rather unexplainable aversion towards one of our colleagues and has given her every task he received.'

'What?' Gaara's voice was low, deep, and ominous. 'Are you saying that a single ninja had to fulfill an entire squad's obligations?'

'Indeed. But it's not just this, Kazekage-sama.' It was Hikari's turn to speak. 'She is a medic nin just like myself and as you may know, we don't have the same physical resistance as the normal fighter-type.'

Gaara nodded, not liking where this was going. But after all, nothing related to Wakamaru was ever pleasant.

'Besides the missions designated for medic ninjas, she had to go on other ones which implied fighting.' She took a deep breath. 'Her body is weaker than normal and this constant running has made things very difficult for her. As far as I've seen, I don't think she will be able to go on another mission for a few weeks. Kazekage-sama, she **must** stop from doing so.'

The leader paid attention to what the blond girl was telling him and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the last two phrases. Of little consequence? This was very important to him, the life of one of his best ninjas was on the line.

'I understand. I will take care of everything. I will need her name, her current location, her address, eventually…' He stated, searching his drawers for a piece of paper to write everything down. Once he placed everything on the desk, Ayumu began: 'Her name is Yume Totsubashi, she must be at the Yuka or the Fuga clan's place, we do not know for sure. Her address is…'

The boy's words were soon inaudible as Gaara froze in his seat just like the pen on the piece of paper. Yume Totsubashi- those captivating chartreuse eyes, the silky ebony hair, that elfin, innocent face…

'_I would like to thank you all for taking care of me and I am sorry for interfering in your plans.'_

'_It was my duty.' Gaara's rough voice was heard._

'_But, Kazekage-sama, this wasn't a wise thing to do. There are more important things to do than staying and watching over me.'_

'_Maybe.' Gaara closed his eyes and leaned on the doorpost with folded arms. Kankuro smiled with Temari._

'_You don't know him, he doesn't stand leaving unfinished business. And you were a serious one.'_

'_Oh, there is nothing to worry about. I just fainted, that's all.'_

'_You are free for the next three days.' _She has been working this entire time? In that awful condition?

'My Lord…' Ayumu called him confused, seeing that Gaara was lost in his own world of thoughts.

'I am going to kill him.' His hoarse voice made their blood run cold and the group gulped at his predatory look.

Gaara raised from his seat and hissed at them. 'You are dismissed.'

They didn't need to hear anything else from him, so they instantly vanished into huge clouds of smoke.

'It's time to end it once and for all.' He stated with a look full of determination, his mind already trying to find as many ways to kill Wakamaru as possible. But first, he had to find you. And quick.

* * *

Once you arrived at the Yuka clan's residence, you felt like an entire cliff had fallen on your head. You knew that the family was well-known for their incredibly large number of members, but this was…just too much. Over two hundred Yukas and Fugas of the same number were requiring your medical skills. Endeavouring to heal all of them would be pure suicide. Even the most well-trained medic nins had chakra enough for fifty patients maximum. Healing was the most expensive task of all, the level of concentration needed was almost inhuman and those doing this must have had the flair to re-arrange the cells at a microscopic level. You had chakra (far more than your colleagues), and if it wasn't for your current weakness, you would have healed the victims without any problem. However, your fragile build was an obstacle in the way to your success. It just couldn't be helped…

Pitying yourself, you proceeded towards the closest person, ignoring the screams of pain coming from the others and their anger for having only one medic helping them.

_'If Kazekage-sama ever finds out about this…'_

* * *

Gaara stopped in his track, deciding to put his rage behind and think carefully about everything. If he found you, then what? No, he had to discuss with you later, Wakamaru was the culprit, therefore seeing him was of greater importance. The fire of anger increased inside of him and he began running again. So much for thinking…It was time for vengeance.

* * *

Ayumu and his group knew that they have just pushed the ignition button to the Lord's acrimony. Everyone was aware of the fact that the redhead's current purpose was to put an end to their captain's cruelty. But they couldn't allow it. How would the villagers react when they would hear about the Kazekage's act?

'Listen up, guys.' Ayumu finally spoke. 'The way I see it, Wakamaru-senpai is in for a big unpleasant surprise. And if we don't do anything about it, this could turn into a tragedy. Now that our Lord has been informed of his acts, the captain's orders will be cancelled.'

'And we can go and help Yume.' Hikari continued, somehow afraid of your reaction.

'Yes, I believe that the one who can stop this mess is Yume. She is the victim, so she has a word to say about this, as well.' Everyone in the team nodded, hurrying up to the Yuka's part of town.

* * *

You ignored it once, twice, but this time it was more persistent. Your vision was turning hazy. Your concentration was slowly fading away and the task of healing the wounded was starting to seem an impossible mission. You couldn't even see the bruise, let alone imagine the internal structure. Drops of sweat fell from your knitted forehead onto the victim's stomach and you closed your eyes in a futile attempt to clear your mind. Your olive orbs stared back into hazel ones as the man put his cold hand on your hot arm and he smiled kindly.

'This is too much for you. I appreciate your help, but I believe we both know you have to stop.'

You simply shook your head. 'I received an order and I must follow it.'

'Not anymore.' You turned to look at a dark-blue haired boy whose dark eyes were gazing back at you with worry.

'Ayumu…'

'Alright, everyone, spread and heal as many people as you can. If necessary, call for reinforcements. I will take Yume, so Hikari will be leading you. Any questions?'

His voice was authoritative and calm at the same time. The ninjas nodded firmly, knowing that when it came to Ayumu, each one of his decisions was very wise. They held the utmost respect towards him and they thought of the man as their true captain.

'Good.' He turned to you and gently took you by the arm, helping you stand stand up. It felt to you like the earth was spinning, so you buried your head in his chest, clenching your fists into his black uniform. Ayumu put his powerful arms around your waist and kissed the top of your head, trying to stop the seemingly ceaseless tremble of your body.

'Wakamaru-senpai won't be happy about this.' You said through shaky breaths.

'This would be the last of his preoccupations.' He whispered against your hair. 'As we speak right now, he is dealing with the sand's brutal force.'

He blinked several times as he realized that you stopped trembling and even breathing. You were practically frozen on the outside, but the wheels in your mind were running out of control and your heart was pounding so fast in your chest that you felt like it could explode any moment.

'He…' You raised your chin and looked at his face with pleading eyes. But you knew it was in vain. His reply confirmed your suspicions.

'He knows. And if we want to stop the village from losing its confidence in the Kazekage, then we must stop him.' He brushed a few strands of hair which stuck to your sweaty face and caressed your sensitive skin with his thumb. Needless to say, you were too busy imagining Gaara's mood to notice his actions. Realizing this, he slightly frowned and embraced you tighter, both of you disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

There was only one word to describe Wakamaru's face - pure torture. And the room - utter chaos. Because the hospital was still unavailable, several houses have been specially prepared for receiving patients. But judging from the shrieks of horror which could be heard from the one the ANBU captain was currently living in, the place was more of a lunatic asylum than a recovery center.

The old man was laying on the floor, grasping his left arm in pain as the sand encircled him, waiting for the best moment to attack. A pair of jade eyes were glowing with rage in the back of the room, watching his prey's every movement. This would be the end and they both knew it. As a part of the sand raised up, forming a wave ready to swallow the terrified person in front of it, Wakamaru backed away in fear, crawling on the floor, oblivious for a moment to the sand present in his back. It lifted him up and pinned him to the wall, tendrils surrounding his neck, wrists and ankles.

'Any last wish?'

Gaara's voice didn't seem to be his anymore. It sounded rougher than usual, almost…inhuman. Wakamaru gulped in fear and forced himself to smirk, the only thing which betrayed his true emotions being his wide eyes and small pupils.

'Kill me and prove everyone that you are a monster. Sabaku no Gaara, you are far more evil than the sand spirit. You have been the real demon all along.'

Gaara growled, stepping out of the darkness and moving towards him. 'If your last wish is to see the demonic side of me, then so be it.'

More sand winded around his left arm. Before the man had time to close his eyes and brace himself for the torture, the desert's element tore his arm from his upper body, thus making him cry in pain. As the sand prepared itself for the next attack, the elder ninja saw it - the Crimson Death. Uncontrollable sobs escaped his throat as he realized he was going to die. Right there and then.

Sand covered his entire body and Gaara unfolded his arms and lifted his right hand, ready to close it and thus end the bastard's worthless life. He would have done so if his eyes didn't catch a glimpse of leaves appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the room. His eyes slightly widened as he saw his protégé standing firmly in front of him, your arms spred, sign that you were protecting the main source of your misery. Why you did this was something behind him and he scowled at your gesture. It reminded him of Yashamaru, his so-called uncle who betrayed him and who subdued him to a life of lies. It was this resemblance which upset him the most.

'Step aside.' His voice was low and calm, but you shook your head, pleading him to stop. Ayumu was amazed by your sudden boldness, you weren't really like that, but rather shy. He began to beg the Lord, as well, but Gaara's obstinacy was something you couldn't defeat.

'Don't, Kazekage-sama! Stop this!' You prayed him, hoping that he would listen to you. But this was Gaara and he listened to no one but himself.

'_Don't, Gaara! Stop this!' Yashamaru yelled, hoping that the child would listen to him._

'Move away, Totsubashi.' He growled, this time narrowing his eyes as a warning.

Tears streamed down your cheeks and you did the most unexpected thing. Ayumu and Wakamaru gasped as you ran towards the Sand Lord and buried your head in **his** chest this time, embracing him lightly. Gaara froze at the sudden contact, his eyes looking down at you only to find that you were ceaselessly crying. Right hand still in mid-air, his body not moving an inch, Gaara's eyes darted towards Ayumu only to see something strange in his eyes. It was a fire, but this one was particularly different. _'Jealousy…'_ He thought as the boy continued to stare at you two.

He looked at you again and he slowly moved his arms towards you, feeling the need to stop you from showing such acts of weakness. Seeing his people suffer always made him downcast, but watching **you** do this was simply unbearable for him. He didn't know why, but his arms finally wrapped themselves around your petite form as if they had a mind of their own. However, Gaara admitted somewhere in his heart that **he** was the one who wanted this. You coughed a few times in his scarlet shirt and it was then when he noticed that you were shaking and that your body was burning hot.

You removed yourself from his embrace, your emerald eyes looking at the floor, your right hand clutching the blouse where your heart was situated and your left hand covering your mouth. Gaara looked at you curiously before seeing a small line of blood trailing between your fingers. His eyes instantly looked at his shirt where he found the same crimson liquid. He immediately removed your hand from your mouth, seeing more blood making its way though your pale lips. Your eyes slowly closed themselves and you leaned against the floor, but his arms caught you. If you were conscious, you could have felt his rapid heartbeat, but most of all, you could have seen his expression. It was a mix of worry, anger, shock, dismay, and wantonness.

Ayumu made his way towards you alarmed, but sand surrounded you and Gaara while the Kazekage threw him a Don't-Get-Any-Closer look. For the first time in his life, the boy ignored his superior's orders and approached the Lord, but the two of you disappeared in a cloud of sand, leaving a fuming ANBU ninja behind.

Appearing on the roof of his mansion, Gaara picked you up bridal style and used his sand to take him to the balcony which led to the grand hall. Once inside, he looked at your pale face stained with drops of blood and he frowned. The old bastard **was** going to die. He would make sure of it. He sighed and let his feet take him wherever they wanted. But he knew and really well where he was heading. Where he wanted to take you. He had a plan concerning you and Thank God, Kankuro and Temari would be home for the next two weeks to help him. He pushed the sliding door with his leg and closed it using the same method. He never thought that this would happen. That he would bring a girl in his room. And that she would be sleeping in his bed while he cleaned the blood from her face.

Gaara let another sigh escape his lips. Temari and Kankuro would tease him to no end about this.

* * *

**This was chapter three, I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: If you found Gaara unconscious, what would you do?**

**a) run for help**

**b) take him to the hospital**

**c) heal him yourself**

**d) heal him and give him a small peck on the lips (naughty grin)**

**Please answer because it is crucial for the story. Thank you! Oh, and I love you, in case I haven't told you by now.**


End file.
